Seven Devils
by twerri02
Summary: After the break up, Damon loses himself. Stefan fears the idea of having to lose his brother again so he calls in help. VAMPIRE DIARIES 5x12 (Thrown in Enzo because I j'adore him).
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: ****Chocolate Hearts and Desperation**

"Chocolates and flowers?"

"Did you get them?"

Turning on the speaker phone, I threw the phone onto my bed and searched for an outfit. "I did"

"And…" he urged, causing me to roll my eyes. We had had this conversation a hundred times and while I waited for him to give up, he just kept going.

The chocolate and flowers I was referring to wasn't that simple. Having all the money at his fingertips meant that a hundred delivery boys brought in thousands of lilies; my favourite of course. And the chocolates had piled up until I took some to La Push.

"I gave them to Charlie and Sue" I sniped and pulled out my favourite Led Zeppelin tank top. As it was an original, it was washed out but I didn't care.

A small sigh crackled over the line. "Bella, I'm trying here"

"And I asked you not to" I argued.

"Is this because of Jacob?"

An aggravated scoff left me and I held onto the towel when reaching down to pick up the phone and end the call. "Okay that was stupid" he pleaded and I paused, "…but I'm going out on the limb here" he reasoned, sighing heavily.

"Again, you don't have to" I reminded him of our last conversation where I basically told him to fuck off.

Nonetheless, he was determined…persistence – I suppose I could credit that. "Bella Swan, I want you back and I am not willing to give up" he vowed fiercely and I could imagine his eebrows furrowing like they did with his seriousness.

"You had me but you let go" I whispered, hating how that wasn't the first time I had said those words.

Releasing another breath, he lowered his voice into a feeble whisper. "I was stupid"

"Yes" I nodded.

"And idiotic"

"Yes" I agreed, setting the phone down to cross my arms.

A small laugh surprised me. "Is this helping?"

"Maybe" I reasoned and dropped the towel so I could slip into the acid wash jeans. "Keep going" I pushed with a small smirk. I couldn't pretend that I wasn't enjoying how hard he was trying. What girl wouldn't want a man at his feet?

"You are all I want; all I need. When I left – I was only thinking of your safety" he repeated and I had to hold in the humoured and very un-ladylike snort. "I really do love you Bella and I will do whatever it takes to prove that"

Now I felt somewhat guilty…

"How am I doing?" he wondered which made me finally laugh.

Staring at the phone, his words spurred in my mind and I was suddenly conflicted. "Ask me tomorrow"

"Bella…" he groaned again.

Just as I was about to tease him, the sound of a purring car interrupted the silence. It wasn't the familiar drone and hum of the police cruiser.

With the phone still in my hand, I pushed up from the bed and tentatively approached the window. Pushing apart the curtains, I looked down to the driveway.

"…Are you even listening to me?"

Snapping back, I realised I had missed whatever he'd been saying. "You love me. You want me. Yeah, I got it. Gotta go" I hastily surmised because anything I felt and thought was suddenly eradicated.

"Bel-"

I ended the call abruptly and set the phone aside. Reaching down, I grabbed the lock, before pushing the window open. A small laugh and gasp leaving me when the figure emerged from the cherry red car. "What in the hell?" I chuckled under my breath, shaking my head slightly.

After a fraction of a second, he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Rapunbel! Let down your hair" he called out amusedly with gleaming forest-green eyes.

Shutting the window, I turned to lean on the wall. "Asshole" I muttered, adorning a small smile.

Then I went downstairs to greet my unexpected guest.

**A/N: Hope you have a wonderful valentine's day. As inconsequential as it is, show some love. And as Ellen says, 'Be good to one another'**

**Who is the guest? Should Bella take Edward back?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reunions and Relapses**

Yanking the door open, I crossed my arms and glared. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too" he chuckled, bounding up the porch steps to greet me.

He seemed so happy that I couldn't help but unravel my arms and embrace him. Having him tighten his arms reminded me of home. We hadn't seen each other since the very pathetic attempt at a funeral.

It had only been us.

Saying goodbye to Lexi had taken quite a toll on each of us. After moping in the cemetery we decided to complete her tradition to honour her; listening to 80s rock and doing shots until the other passes out. We ended up drinking the entire bar and the next day, we parted ways.

"Get your ass in here before someone sees you" I whispered, suddenly aware of how public we were. Taking a fistful of his shirt, I pulled him into the house and hastily shut the door behind him.

Stefan eyed me for a small second, studying me quietly. "So, you're still pretending to be human?" he guessed, understanding my wariness.

"And where did I get that bright idea?" I retorted and led him into the kitchen.

Once we were sat down, his knotted fingers rested onto the counter. "How's it going for you?" he asked.

"Well, I get to hang around with mindless girls who's heads revolve around make-up, fashion and then horny seventeen year olds" I listed, intentionally missing out the small detail of the Cold Ones.

He smiled and shook his head. "Classic high school. How is Charlie?"

"He's dating again" I shrugged.

Stefan nodded, "Well that's good"

"Yes, I am very proud that my great great great times infinity grandson is getting some" I teased, causing him to chuckle.

"Don't be crass" he rolled his eyes as I stepped off the stool and took out two of Charlie's beers. I was more of a scotch or whiskey or gin and occasionally tequila, but this was all he had. "And your secret…?" Stefan urged. I remained quiet, occupying myself with opening the tops. However, my silence was enough to set him off. "What happened?" he screeched in alarm.

"I was…" I paused and glanced at him. He waited expectantly and I knew I could trust him. "I was far too close to having the Volturi catch me" I revealed and remained unsurprised when his hand gripped my arm, pulling me to him.

"What?" he demanded.

Slowly, I drew my hand away from him and took a step back. My head bowed again. "I kinda sorta dated a Cold One"

"Are you insane?!" Stefan shouted and forced me to look him again. "Well obviously you are if you would jeopardise yourself like that" he carped, pushing me to the edge as I finally erupted.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, I silenced him when slipping my fingers through his hair and yanking his head back. "Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?" I barked and roughly released him.

"Okay I'm sorry" he relented, rubbing the back of his head to relieve the pain. "…but Jesus, Bella?"

"I know, I know" I reasoned and gestured for us to take our seats again. The cold glass now at my lips as I drew in a sip. It was tangy but mild…

"Dated?" he recalled my previous words. "I hope it's over"

My mind flashed back to the past two weeks and the relentless phone calls and presents. "We're getting there" I promised feebly and took another gulp, while his beer remained untouched. I became frustrated with his judgemental stare. "And if we're judging people based on their exes then you should get the hell out of my house"

"Touche" he said and gave into another smile.

I waved my hand towards the full beer bottle. "Would you like a puppy instead?" I taunted, fighting off the smirk.

His head dropped in shame before deciding that he would in fact need a drink. "You're never going to let me live that down" he groaned.

"You sank your teeth into my beloved Baxter" I exclaimed, remembering the adorable brown eyes belonging to the Golden Retriever. He had been a stray animal found in the Londo0n streets.

Stefan's embarrassment showed. "It was a relapse" he argued but we both knew he was already forgiven. Yes, during his rehabilitation, he had tried to munch on poor Baxter but thankfully I had been there to stop him. My laughter subdued as I noted his change in demeanour. "Speaking of relapses…"

"This isn't just an 'I was in the neighbourhood' kinda thing is it?" I guessed but it was confirmed with him shaking his head. I should've known he wanted something. "What is it?" I sighed tiredly.

"Damon"

**A/N: Thoughts on their relationship?**

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad that you're loving the story. As it's short chapters, I will try to update every day or every two days. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Deal with Déjà vu **

**Previously:**

**_I should've known he wanted something. "What is it?" I sighed tiredly._**

**_"Damon"_**

After a few minutes of leaving my head buried in my hands, I finally looked up at him through bleary vision. "It's about time" I sighed and bent down to the lower cabinets where the Jack Daniels was located.

"What?" Stefan gasped.

I reached for the shot glasses before turning to face him and pouring us both drinks. "He's been a ticking bomb for far too long" I muttered and pushed one glass towards him.

Stefan nodded and thankfully accepted the alcohol. "Well he's just exploded"

We clinked the glasses and downed it. He choked on his while I simply licked my lips and refilled. "What happened?" I asked, trying to numb the memories of his brother but failing.

Then for the next hour, I sat there listening to how Stefan had started dating again. Got serious and had his girlfriend taken away from him. Then, the girl decided she changed her mind and went for the brother instead

Wait – I read this book before…no, actually I had lived through this.

"Talk about déjà vu" I said, after he was done.

Stefan then grew quiet…too quiet. When glancing at him, I found that he had grown hesitant and slightly agitated. It was when I sent him a silent plea that he sighed in defeat. "This is her…" he drawled out and showed me the screen to his phone.

Suddenly I understood…everything.

"That's why you were so distant; why you kept offering to come to me" I nodded, unsure as to whether I should cry or laugh or scream out my frustration. "You didn't want me meeting this girlfriend" I waved the picture of Katherine's carbon copy.

"She's not Katherine-"

I rolled my eyes at his obvious love for her. "She's Elena Gilbert" I noted sarcastically.

"How do yo-"

"I know everything…" I smirked playfully and arched a brow. "Remember?"

He dropped his head, surprising me when he poured himself more of the JD. "I didn't tell you because…"

"Stefan, you're my best friend. I wouldn't have judged you" I replied but he gave me a sour look, which made me finally break in fits of laughter. "Okay I would never and will never let you live this down" I chuckled and slapped his back. Once the laughter subdued, I blew out a breath. "So Elena broke up with him?"

"Yes" he nodded in agreement.

Once again, I mulled over all the facts, grimacing when I felt something was missing. "Why is this particular break up so hard on him?"

He dropped his head into his hand and peeked up at me. "She made him become a better person-"

"Correction, she tried to make him into a better person. She tried to change him into the person she thought he should be" I guessed.

Stefan chuckled under his breath and glanced up. "Are we that transparent?"

"You guys are supposed to fly solo. Mama bird has found a new nest. It's not my fault you guys were stupid enough to fall for the same girl" I scoffed, feeling the alcohol take it's affect.

"Well I learnt from my mistakes" he answered defensively.

I crossed my arms and rested them onto the counter. "When they got together, did you leave?" I questioned through narrowed eyes.

As expected, he grew hesitant and began to stammer over his thoughts. "I-It was complicated"

"What if she decides she wants you back?" I challenged.

"Then I'll…"

"You'll what?" I snapped.

When he was completely lost for words, he shook his head dejectedly. "That doesn't matter"

I was about to grill him further when we were interrupted with a loud knock. "Bella?" Edward called and I turned, widely staring at Stefan.

"Shit"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Perplexes of the Exes**

Upon opening the door, I held in my groan at the sight of none other than Edward freaking Cullen. "Hey…" he smiled sheepishly, nervously stuffing his hands into his pockets.

When he tried to take a step into the house, I placed a hand onto his chest and feigned human weakness in pushing him back. "What are you doing here?" I demanded and crossed my arms defensively, blocking his path.

"Thought I'd drop by" he answered and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

I shook my head with a low scoff. "You just don't give up"

"You sounded strange on the phone" he mused, leaning on the doorway and darting expectant glances over my shoulder.

"It's because I didn't want to talk to you"

"Bella I just-" I froze when he began to sniff the air. "Is someone in here?" he frowned and pushed past me before I could answer. He raced around the room and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Someone was here" I corrected, remaining composed as I trailed in after him. The door now closed behind me.

"Who?" he demanded and whirled around to stare at me. "Who was here?"

I bit my tongue, fighting against the insults that left a bitter taste in my mouth. "Don't you dare get possessive. We're not together" I sneered and jabbed at his chest.

"Which is why I'm here" Edward sighed, easily distracted by my words.

When he began to reach out for me, I took a step back. "Please don't…"

"Bella, I love you" he insisted, grabbing hold of my hand but I tore myself away from him.

I pushed him back again and casually sauntered into the kitchen. The drinks and glasses had already been cleared out but my breath probably still stunk. I couldn't chance any suspicions. "Now is really not the time" I muttered and grabbed the orange juice like a good little human girl.

Edward was hot on my heels. "Why won't you just give me another chance?"

"Like you said. I don't belong in your world" I reminded him, slamming the fridge shut and then hopping onto the counter. "Aren't you happy to get what you want?" I starkly replied.

Fear crept up in his golden eyes, widening as he trembled. "What about you said? About us making it work?" he asked with a panicked tone.

"That was when I thought I could trust you" I retorted.

He nodded profusely and continued to stalk me around the kitchen. "You can. You should"

When it became clear that he wasn't willing to give up, I sniffed and threw my head back. Our gazes locked as I sighed tiredly. "I'm leaving town" I announced.

"What?" he gasped, blinking up at me.

"I have to go help a friend"

He searched the room and then placed a hand onto his chest. "Is this because of me?"

"Don't be pretentious" I barked and exhaustedly ran my trembling fingers through my hair. How did he manage to twist everything around to him?

"Will you be back?" he croaked.

I shrugged. "I don't know"

"And I can't stop you?" he said and I looked up to him, thankful for the teasing smile he adorned.

I shook my head with masked sadness. "You should go" I suggested.

"Okay" he relented and in a painful slow motion, he numbly walked to the door. He opened it but turned to look at me. "Just remember…"

"You love me" I concluded and held the door, waiting for him to leave. Only as he took a step, I placed a hand on his arm. "I loved you too" I assured him. "Don't doubt that" I vowed with a sad nod.

After one last melancholy goodbye, he left and I softly closed the door behind him. My back now falling against it as I sighed while massaging my temple. When finally opening my eyes, I caught how the closet door opened and Stefan reappeared.

"Not a word" I curtly warned.

He exhaled and then took slow steps towards me. "I'm sorry" he said, placing comforting arm around me.

"Don't be" I shook him off.

Stefan tilted his head and gave me the brooding look that made anyone within ten miles want to off themselves. "I guess we're on the same boat huh?"

"No pity party" I jabbed and pushed from the door, walking around him. "Let's make this road trip fun" I exclaimed, suddenly uplifted with the prospect of getting away.

He followed after me. "Nothing says fun like trying to rehabilitate your emotionless vampire brother"

I turned and smirked excitedly when laying my palms onto his chest. "That's the Stefan I know and love"


End file.
